Scout's tough choice
by MappyTurtle
Summary: Scout has a tough choice. He's been with Sniper and loves him dearly, but new problems occur when others come into the scene. ScoutXSniperX-secretclass1-X-secretclass2- ;) I'm not revealing the other classes.


The sun shone, thrusting its harsh rays onto anyone and everyone. It was enough to awaken Scout from his deep slumber. Sitting up, he realised he wasn't the only one awake.

'Gday Scout'.

'Hey Snipah, yawn, you tired or is it just me?'

It was true, even after a good 8-10 hours of sleep, the Scout was feeling very tired and weak. Sniper quickly realised this and stood up, making the already short boy feel even tinier. Yes, he was the youngest, and thus embraced him with very good looks that many were jealous of, but, he lacked height. Being short made him not always noticed, forcing him to use obnoxious tones towards people.

Sniper took the time Scout was using thinking about how he was short and pecked a few on his cheek.

'Boom, headshot'.

A wink was sent Scout's way from the Sniper's clearly war stricken face. Scout stared at Sniper, half lost in thoughts. Sniper gathered his vest and walked out. Scout got up, and put on his normal attire.

'I wonder what's for breakfast this time'.

Scout giggled at that remark. Everyone knew, every morning it was the same. BLU and RED got sloppy old bacon sandviches. Meal times were one of the few times both teams got to mingle. None really hated each other, they learned quite quickly that since respawn was on, they didn't have to actually kill each other. A fellow RED teammate of Scout's, notably the Pyro, was in a relationship with a BLU Engie.

How that worked baffled the RED's Scout. Sure, having a relationship with teammates is weird enough, having interteam relationships weirder, but Pyro? That freak was just, well, weird. Only Medic and Scout understood him, no one else bothering. Even Pyro said it himself, he didn't understand anything at all.

Scout shook his head. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind. Scout was usually one of the latest to arrive, but since the sun had decided to be cruel, and plus Scout's incredible speed pace, he was 4th there out of 18. The chef there gave Scout an unhappy face.

'Hmph, grumpy as usual. Have you actually smiled chucklehead?'

A scowl formed on the already grumpy chef. She formed a lump of saliva and spat into Scout's sandvich.

'I guess not'. Scout muttered under his breath. He ungratefully took the food and sat next to his boyfriend.

'And so the wanker walked out all dancing and he didn't suspect a thing, so I grab me rifle and shoot the hooligan. Ya should've seen his face'.

Sniper's laugh could be heard from a mile away. Most teammates hated it, for the bushman's laugh was harsh and brittle. Scout just simply sat in pure bliss, allowing the laugh to penetrate his head. It was like cocaine, yet less dangerous. Scout knew he loved the Sniper, no doubt about it. Sometimes though, he wished they could be more open about their relationship. Yes, it was hard, especially with their leader being anti-homosexual.

Scout took a bite into his sandvich, not caring for the saliva. When he was around Sniper, every little problem seemed to go away. He was just glad that the Announcer picked him and Sniper to sleep in the same room. It meant that they could do the dirty behind closed doors and not seem so suspicious, although Scout was sure at least one person knew something was up.

Scout quickly finished his burger, and looked up. The RED's Medic was heading his way, his face revealing something urgent.

'Scout, Vhere is a tiny problem I vay need some help on. Follow'.

Scout stood up, unaware of the situation. He glanced over at Sniper, who gave him the 'Go on mate, you'll be fine' look. Sighing, Scout followed the tall, well-built Medic. The little hair Medic had, fit his personality. Obviously, the Medic knew his stuff, he had been part of the RED vs BLU convention for 20, 30, maybe even 50 years? No one actually knew Medic's age, they had a visual, which most guessed 30-40, but Medic's knowledge went waaay past that. Scout admired Medic for that.

'So, doc, what's the big emergency?'

'Oh, it's nothink too special. So, how vas zhe Scout been?'

'I've been good, nothing much has been happening'.

Scout closed his eyes for a split second. It was enough time for the doctor to do what he wanted.

Scout felt the Medic's lips connect with his, a feeling different from Sniper. Scout knew this was wrong, but it felt so good. Medic rose a hand to feel Scout's heart, it was beating fast, almost Bonk effect fast. Sweat was dripping from Scout, as Medic decided to have a little fun with his 'subject'. Scout was quick to realise Medic was feeling around, seeing what he was going to play with.

'Umm…uh, doc, uh, is that necessary?'

Scout's voice trembled. He was used to Sniper doing this, but not Medic. Scout could feel his face getting very red. Anytime, someone could walk in, uncovering what the Medic was doing to the Scout. The young boy's face grew redder and sweatier after he realised Medic had his pants off to the side.

'Zhis is for medicine, all in zhe good name!'

A small moan was all that Scout could manage, as Medic cupped his mouth around Scout's penis. For a guy this age he was really going at it. Scout was releasing more than a moan at this time, gripping the benches around him for support.

It was not long until Medic finished his blowjob and stood back up. A fixed gaze struck them both. Medic stared at Scout, lovingly and rowdy, Scout stared at Medic in disbelief of what just happened.

'Whatever…you, um, uh, do, just don't tell, sni…sniii…sniper, will ya?'

'I promise nothing shall be mention to zhe other mercenaries, now, go get cleaned up'.

Scout rushed to the nearest bathroom, determined to wash off…the excrement.

Weirdly enough, the shower was made up of mirrors, allowing Scout to see himself naked. A slim, lanky but short young boy stood there. Tangy brown hair ran across his face, longer than normal. For a slim guy, Scout did have noticeable muscles. Another noticeable feature Scout had was he had barely any hair. Teased by other classes, Scout didn't care. Being baby smooth was a nice feeling.

The door to the shower room was opened, and a familiar voice echoed through to Scout.

'Oi, what happened, ya took so long I had ta come look for ya'.

'Oh, nothing much, doc showed me a few things'.

Scout heard Sniper's clothing hit the ground. A naughty smirk crossed his face. Sniper slipped into Scout's shower cubicle. The two naked bodies rubbed each other, almost as one. Sniper slipped his dick into Scout's butt, and whispered something into Scout's ear. Scout nodded in agreement, although very scared to do so. A large fart erupted from Scout's butt onto Sniper's dick. Both uttered a small groan, one releasing something else. Scout looked at Sniper, both having red cheeks.

'Mate, there's one thing you're good at, and that's pleasing your loved one'.

After the two lovers got out and dressed, they headed into the rec room. Soldier was waiting at the door.

'ATTENTION. MAY I BORROW SCOUT FOR A WHILE?'

'Um, sure. Be careful with the little hooligan, won't ya?'

'AFFIRMATIVE'.

Scout followed Soldier, unaware of what Soldier wanted.

'I see you are out of shape. So, I decided let's do a little activity course. How does that sound?'

Scout didn't get time to answer as they reached a stable.

'Are we gonna ride the ponies?'

'Affirmative'.

Scout got on the light brown with black spots horse, whilst Soldier picked the pure white horse. They rode until they reached a mountain.

'See this? We are going to climb it, all the way to the top'.

Scout groaned, as he was looking forward to the rest he was going to have. Scout and Soldier started climbing, the path being easy. It soon got tough, as Scout soon found.

As Scout went to climb the next ledge, his foot slipped, almost falling him subject to tumbling off. Soldier offered a hand up. As the hands of the two connected, Scout felt a warm sensation. Soldier pulled Scout up, close to his body. Scout could smell the Soldier, he didn't smell that bad for a crazed psycho. Soldier slowly leaned in.

'Keep close, I don't want you to fall'.

Scout could tell the Soldier meant this, as his tight grip made the young kid struggle for air. Although it was a hug of death, every second made the Scout feel, special. Soldier never liked anyone, or at least showed he liked someone, and yet, here he is, hugging Scout. Scout closed his eyes, and tried to think of something, just something to avoid Soldier's eyes. This was a mistake, as Soldier took this time to lean in, and gently place his lips on Scout's. Unlike Sniper and Medic, Soldier struck Scout's mouth with his tongue, lapping up anything in Scout's mouth. This was a new side to Soldier that Scout had never seen. Scout never once showed sign on pushing away. Thoughts kept distracting Scout. What if Soldier, Medic and Sniper all realised they were dating me? I can't cheat on Sniper, but Medic's sooo cute and Soldier is a harsh but lovable character. What am I to do?


End file.
